Entrecroisements sauvages
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Vous rêvez toutes de vous réincarner dans la peau de Bella Swan, d'être destinée au bel Edward et d'intégrer la famille Cullen. Mais comment faire lorsque votre réincarnation loupe et que vous vous retrouvez temporairement dans la peau d'un animal? Un crime, une vie chamboulée, une rencontre...magique. L'histoire d'Elle et Lui dont VOUS, lecteur, devrez découvrir l'identité.
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRECROISEMENTS SAUVAGES**

**Disclaimer:** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéphanie Meyer!**

**Rating : M (lemons, violence)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family. Bref, multi-genres.**

**Bêta : Je recherche une bêta.**

**Note 1 :** Cette fiction est née d'un délire avec _**Eagles** _sur une conversation Facebook. Je lui suggérais depuis un moment que je comptais publier dans le fandom Twilight. Au fil de la discussion, les propositions d'histoires sont devenues de plus en plus ... originales, farfelues. Sur le site, de nombreux concepts affluent dans les fandoms : une fille devient celle qu'elle désire être / une fille est projetée dans le monde de ses rêves, etc.

Mais si tout loupe et que le désir de cette fille est réduit à néant ?

Pire, si cette fille se retrouve dans le corps d'un animal?

Chaud, chaud les marrons, n'est-ce pas?

**Note 2 :** La femme-chat ne restera pas un chat jusqu'à la fin, je vous rassure :P ... fort heureusement!

**Note 3 :** Cette fiction est vraiment un test. Je ne sais pas du tout si elle vous plaira car je ne suis pas une habituée de ce fandom. Peut-être que j'en viendrais à la supprimer ce que je n'espère pas car je prends du plaisir à vous l'écrire... Sinon, elle devrait être assez longue (si elle vous plait).

Il y a deux personnages : **Elle**_** (un OC) et Lui (personnage de Twilight) dont vous devez découvrir l'identité.** _**Je vous la dévoilerai d'ici plusieurs chapitres, ****mais pour le moment vous pouvez spéculer par reviews! Quant à Bella et Edward, ce seront des personnages "secondaires" mais i.m.p.o.r.t.a.n.t.s! (c'est le cas de le dire *pense à son plan de fic*)**

**Note 4 : **La suite se passera dans l'univers de Twilight. Vous savez, Forks, tout ça tout ça !

**Note 5 (...)** : Du coup, n'hésitez pas à reviewer car je suis d'une nature anxieuse! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé entier: **

**Vous rêvez toutes de vous réincarner dans la peau de Bella Swan, d'être destinée au bel Edward et intégrée la famille Cullen. Mais comment faire lorsque votre réincarnation loupe et que vous vous retrouvez dans la peau d'un animal? Un crime, une vie chamboulée, une rencontre...magique.**

**Lui est un lycéen discret et calme. Son quotidien est aussi paisible que le cours d'une rivière. Pourtant, Il est particulier.**

**Elle était une jeune fille heureuse et épanouie. Elle était ... Maintenant que sa vie a chaviré, Elle se retrouve dans le corps d'un chat.**

* * *

_Il est temps pour vous de découvrir le prologue et le premier chapitre!_  
_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_  
_Les reviews sont les récompenses de l'auteur pour son travail acharné de plusieurs heures ;)_

_Bisous, bisous,_

_Elena_

* * *

**OO**

**O**  
_**PROLOGUE**_

_**.**_

_**"L'erreur est humaine"**_

_**O**_

_**OO**_

A ce qu'on dit, l'erreur est humaine. Sans doute est-ce dû au fait que nous sommes maîtres de nos choix. Et dans la vie, nous commettons souvent des erreurs : un mariage désastreux, un cadeau mal choisi, un boulot à se pendre, un mauvais investissement, un petit ami à bannir... Les conséquences peuvent se révéler catastrophiques. Cette expression est donc venue panser nos regrets : _l'erreur est humaine_. Comme si quelques mots pouvaient atténuer une faute. Comme si le seul fait d'être humain dispense d'être attentif à nos choix. Au lieu de ça, l'homme fonce tête baissée.

_Carpe diem._

Cette locution qui, au sens approfondi, invite à apprendre de nos erreurs pour ne pas les réitérer a été déformée et même simplifiée.

Une chose est sûre. L'erreur n'est pas qu'humaine sinon ma vie n'aurait pas été gâchée comme elle l'a été.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de destin! Vous savez ce que j'en pense de votre destin? Jeune étudiante brillante en littérature, ma vie ne pouvait être mieux : une famille attentionnée, un fiancé exceptionnel, un chien câlin comme tout, un job étudiant sympathique dans l'équipe de rédaction du journal dirigé par mon oncle.

Ma vie quotidienne était ponctuée par l'université, le travail et l'écriture de mes fanfictions sur _Twilight,_ livre que j'adulais. Cette passion était née quelques années auparavant dès l'apparition des livres écrits par Stéphanie Meyer. S'en suivit un phénomène qui s'accrut rapidement outrepassant plus encore les frontières avec les films. J'avais donc décidé de partager ma passion par écrit avec les internautes. Au fil du temps, j'avais acquis une certaine popularité sur la toile.

J'étais une fille avec toute la vie devant moi.

Et maintenant, je suis un foutu chat.

* * *

**OO**

**O**

**CHAPITRE 1 : ELLE**

.  
_**"Quand ELLE suit le mauvais chemin..."**_

**O**

**OO**

Dans la rue déserte, faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires envahis par les insectes, une jeune femme marchait seule à une cadence rapide rasant les immeubles de près. Elle avait rabattu la capuche de son trench couleur taupe flambant neuf cachant ainsi ses longs cheveux bouclés pour se fondre plus dans les ténèbres. Ce soir-là, les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages. C'est à peine si l'on voyait le sol devant soi. Toute cette obscurité faisait perdre ses repères à la jeune femme. Seuls quelques frottements au mur lui permettaient de se diriger. Si elle n'entendait pas le bruit permanent de ses talons claquant sur les pavés du trottoir, elle se serait sûrement crue dans un cauchemar. Ou pire, un film d'horreur. Quelle idée d'avoir quitté cette soirée si tard!

Elle aurait dû dormir chez son amie. Regrettant amèrement, elle s'arrêta brusquement. En l'espace d'un instant, elle songea à faire demi-tour mais une légère brise de vent glacial la rappela à l'ordre.

Évaluant rapidement la distance qui la séparait de son appartement à celui de Clara, elle estima préférable de continuer son chemin. Elle allongea le pas pour arriver plus rapidement grelottant sous son trench, assez léger pour la saison hivernale. Et ce n'est pas son slim noir qui allait la réchauffer! Elle y glissa quand même ses mains gelées dans les minuscules poches.

Elle marchait ainsi depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant, une avenue la séparait de son radiateur brûlant auquel elle souhaitait ardemment se coller en arrivant à son appartement. Quelque chose sonna la sortant alors de sa torpeur. Ce ne fut non sans grimaces qu'elle sortit les mains de ses poches pour prendre le portable dans son sac à main. Les doigts trop engourdis, l'appareil faillit lui échapper.

- Allô!, fit-elle en décrochant.

- C'est Carla, ma chérie! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu partais. Par ce froid de canard, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu retournes chez toi seule! Où es-tu?

- Sur l'avenue St James.

- Je viens te chercher tout de suite. Je démarre la voiture.

- Non, ce...

Carla avait déjà raccroché. La jeune femme renifla, la goutte au nez, frigorifiée par l'air glacial.

_Voilà que je vais devoir attendre comme une gourde à deux heures du mat' sur une avenue déserte et non éclairée..._

Elle s'assit sur le seuil d'une porte sortant son i-pod pour écouter _Bella's Lullaby,_ seule musique qui l'apaisait dans ce monde de fous, tout en tapotant sur son clavier de portable pour ouvrir l'application CandyCrush, histoire de passer le temps.

_Plus pathétique, tu meurs._

A peine avait-elle commencé à se détendre qu'elle détecta une présence auprès d'elle. Un homme à l'allure repoussante, la face plate, un cou de taureau avec des pousses de cheveux jaunes ci et là très sales, s'avançant vers elle. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune femme.

- Vous...vous voulez un renseignement? , bredouilla-t-elle en se disant que c'était sans nul doute la question la plus idiote qu'on puisse poser à un inconnu à deux heures du matin.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire carnassier. La main de ce dernier fouilla dans sa poche. La jeune femme grimaça tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, prête à déguerpir.

_Un pervers, il manquait plus que ça!_

Elle jugea rapidement la situation. Avec un bon coup de talon à aiguilles dans le bas-ventre et beaucoup de chance, il serait abasourdi quelques instants. Elle pourrait alors profiter de son absence pour fuir. Mais l'homme sortit la main de sa poche et elle vit un objet auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout : un cutter. Il allongea la lame tout en s'approchant d'elle.

_Et merde!_

Elle laissa son sac sur le seuil de la porte et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Généralement, dans la rue, on ne sort pas son cutter pour faire du bricolage...ou alors un autre type de bricolage qui allait lui être très désagréable si cet homme lui mettait la main dessus.

_Allez, cours!_

Devant elle, les lampadaires éclairaient plus. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas un chat. Inquiète, elle risqua un regard derrière elle : l'homme gagnait du terrain. Elle regretta aussitôt ce coup d'œil quand un de ses talons se brisa dans la rainure d'une plaque d'égout et qu'elle s'étala de tout son long sur le béton.

_Mais quelle connerie de courir avec des talons aussi!_

L'homme la rattrapa en quelques enjambées, et se saisit de la crinière sanglante de la rouquine. Il détestait tuer lorsque sa proie était inconsciente. Au loin, il entendit le bruit du moteur d'une voiture. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui prendre un peu de sang mais il plaça quand même le couteau sous la gorge et trancha d'un coup sec avant de s'enfuir.

La voiture pila au niveau de la jeune femme. Une brunette à la peau blafarde en sortit en courant. Elle hurla quand elle s'agenouilla au-dessus de la victime. Alertés par les cris, quelques lumières s'allumèrent et certaines personnes se risquèrent à jeter un œil dans l'obscurité. La femme aux cheveux bruns souleva le corps et caressa le visage.

- Réveille-toi, sanglota-t-elle.

Le sang coulait à flots et la jeune femme à l'aorte tranchée ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois :

- Une lumière... souffla-t-elle avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

* * *

**Reviews?**  
**Prochain chapitre : LUI (dont vous allez devoir deviner l'identité)**  
**LUI et ELLE seront alternés ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRECROISEMENTS SAUVAGES**

**Disclaimer:** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéphanie Meyer!**

**Rating : M (lemons, violence)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family. Bref, multi-genres.**

**Bêta : Je recherche une bêta.**

**Note 1 :** Il y a deux personnages : **Elle**_** (un OC) et Lui (personnage de Twilight) dont vous devez découvrir l'identité.** _**Je vous la dévoilerai d'ici plusieurs chapitres, ****mais pour le moment vous pouvez spéculer par reviews! Quant à Bella et Edward, ce seront des personnages "secondaires" mais i.m.p.o.r.t.a.n.t.s! (c'est le cas de le dire *pense à son plan de fic*)**

**Note 2 :** **Samantha** est un** personnage inventé** pour les besoins de la fiction. Je ne l'aime pas (oui, ça existe des auteurs qui détestent leurs persos) mais elle ajoutera du piquant.

**Note 3 :** J'ai du retard dans mes MPs mais promis, je répondrai à tout le monde!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :  
FlowerByFlower :** Merci pour les compliments ! Je suis très très sadique, je ne le cache pas. La fille n'est pas Bella, mais celle-ci va arriver dans la fiction au moment inattendu, Edawrd aussi. *tousse* Dans la fin de la review, il ya des choses bonnes et des choses fausses ^^ Une chose sûre : tu m'as surprise ! Je vais essayer de publier au moins toutes les deux semaines au moins.

**Shadows1399 :** Je rougis, je rougis! J'avoue que je stresse un peu car les gens peuvent ne pas apprécier cette originalité...Elle et Lui ne sont ni Bella ni Edward du coup je te laisse dans le mystère le plus total.  
**Pauline :** Ma plus fidèle commentatrice ! Voyons si tu devineras qui est Lui avec ce chapitre !  
**Liseuse-folle :** Beaucoup de mystères, oui! Et c'est pas fini!

**Jayma-crikette :** Je viens de recevoir ta review! Et du coup, j'y réponds aussitôt :) On retrouve la jeune fille dans le prochain chapitre ! Mmmh, je me demande ce qui va lui arriver!  
**Puceron52 :** Peut-être une fiction attirante ;)... Je m'aventure loin mais j'ose...

_Je vous remercie pour tous ces favos (christou57, OokamiAmaterasu99) et follows (FlowerByFloweer,Iankee, OokamiAmaterasu99,Shadows1399, patoun, puceron52). _

* * *

**Résumé entier:**

**Vous rêvez toutes de vous réincarner dans la peau de Bella Swan, d'être destinée au bel Edward et intégrée la famille Cullen. Mais comment faire lorsque votre réincarnation loupe et que vous vous retrouvez dans la peau d'un animal? Un crime, une vie chamboulée, une rencontre...magique.**

**Lui est un lycéen discret et calme. Son quotidien est aussi paisible que le cours d'une rivière. Pourtant, Il est particulier.**

**Elle était une jeune fille heureuse et épanouie. Elle était ... Maintenant que sa vie a chaviré, Elle se retrouve dans le corps d'un chat.**

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre, peut-être allez-vous avoir l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et pourtant, c'est truffé d'indices! _  
_Cette fiction est comme un jeu, il vous faut deviner le protagoniste donc n'hésitez pas à spéculer _  
_par review. _  
_Bonne lecture ! _  
_Bisous, bisous, _  
_Elena_

* * *

**OO**  
**O**  
**CHAPITRE 2 : LUI**

_**"Quand pour LUI**_

_**le c**__**hemin devient impasse"**_

**O**  
**OO**

Son sac tenu sur son dos d'une main, l'adolescent se frayait un chemin à travers la bruine tenace typique des matinées automnales de la petite ville de Forks. Sur son visage dégoulinaient des gouttes de pluie et ses vêtements étaient trempés ; mais le jeune homme affichait un grand sourire peu soucieux des intempéries et de l'environnement. Sa tête dodelinait au rythme de la musique "_Supermassive Black Hole_"qu'il venait de sélectionner sur son I-Pod.

_Rien de mieux pour bien commencer sa journée..._

Arrivé à son école, il retira ses écouteurs les laissant pendre et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Sa salle de classe était aussitôt à gauche en entrant. Par le hublot de la porte, il s'aperçut que le cours avait déjà commencé ce qui lui soutira une grimace. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tourna la poignée et entra dans la salle de classe. Le nombre de ses occupants se réduisait à une poignée d'étudiants -une bonne dizaine - et le jeune homme n'en fut que plus embarrassé. Il avait horreur d'attirer l'attention sur lui et ce, même s'il connait les élèves. C'est le visage empreint de rougeurs et les yeux baissés qu'il se précipita à son bureau après avoir présenté ses excuses au professeur.

- Tu t'es perdu en route ou quoi?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de poser cette question : son meilleur ami.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui vient en voiture.

_Ce n'est pas comme si on vivait à des kilomètres de cet endroit...t'en as de bonnes._

Son ami rit en se cachant derrière son cahier d'exercices.

- Je ne viens pas en voiture non plus, je te signale. Mais je me demande comme tu fais pour effectuer des allers-retours chaque jour?

- Laisse-le tranquille, chuchota une fille, assise devant lui.

- Comme c'est mignon, tu défends ton "dulcinée", se railla gentiment le meilleur ami.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers le retardataire :

- Tu me rejoins après le cours, chéri?

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Samantha -car c'était le prénom de la jeune fille- en signe d'acquiescement.

- Un peu de silence au fond, ordonna d'une voix autoritaire le professeur tout en continuant d'écrire au tableau.

- Samantha, tant que vous utilisez votre langue, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en posant la craie sur sa table. Nous continuons notre cours sur les religions à travers le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'une nouvelle religion. Samantha quelle religion traite de la **réincarnation**?

La brunette au nez aquilin réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit d'une voix fluette dénotant un manque de confiance certain:

- Le bouddhisme?

- Et l'hindouisme ?, renchérit une fille au premier rang.

_Une véritable Hermione Granger celle-__la._

- Oui. Selon ses religions, les âmes vivent successivement des existences animales. Cependant, leur perception de la réincarnation diffère des anciennes pensées. Tenez, vous qui arrivez en retard, jeune homme, pouvez-vous nous renseigner sur cette différence?

L'adolescent en question releva la tête et reposa son stylo. Le visage dessiné d'une femme ornait le haut de sa feuille de cours.

_On ne peut plus être tranquille pour dessiner..._

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

Le professeur, qui paraissait visiblement déçu, se ravisa.

- La réincarnation y est une sanction, **une mise à l'épreuve** qui purifie l'âme.

- J'imagine que se transformer en plante verte, c'est la sanction ultime!, se moqua un adolescent dans le fond de la salle, près de la porte de sortie côté couloir.

La classe entière se mit à rire aux éclats. Bien qu'intérieurement amusé, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le tableau pour y inscrire le plan de cours. Pendant ce temps, les propositions allèrent bon train sur de possibles réincarnations :

- Ou en pigeon !

- Non en poisson rouge?

- En loup!

- En cheval, pour galoper dans les plaines, la crinière au vent.

- Toi, tu serais plutôt un âne.

- J'aurais aimé être un chat, confia à voix haute Samantha.

Les yeux du jeune homme qui était arrivé en retard dérivèrent vers la vitre.

Dehors, le temps demeurait maussade. Une lourde pluie s'abattait sur la ville si forte que l'on ne voyait plus le ciel blanchâtre. A force d'être confronté aux intempéries, les habitants du comté de Clallan, dans l'état de Washington, s'y étaient habitués.

_Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir aller me promener dans la forêt_

Le professeur avait recommencé son cours mais il n'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans ses rêveries. Ses histoires de réincarnation le faisaient longuement réfléchir.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, le jeune homme rangea au plus vite ses affaires et rejoignit Samantha à la sortie. Passant son bras autour du cou, ils filèrent vers la maisonnette des parents de la jeune fille. Ces derniers étant partis travailler, les deux adolescents avaient du temps pour eux. Seulement eux.

- Ce cours était étrange, tu ne trouves pas? , demanda Samantha lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'établissement.

- Non, pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas...cette histoire de réincarnation. Tu crois que si nous sommes réincarnés tous les deux, nous étions peut-être déjà ensemble dans une vie antérieure ?

- Bien sûr, affirma le jeune homme en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sors donc ton parapluie car tu vas être trempée!

L'averse s'intensifia et les contraignit à accélérer le pas jusqu'au seuil de la porte du foyer de la jeune fille. La maison de ses parents en bois, à deux pas de l'établissement, était construite un peu en retrait dans la forêt à l'abri des regards.

- Enfin arrivés, fit Samantha en entraînant son petit ami à l'intérieur.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et l'aida à enlever son sweat trempé qu'elle posa avec soin sur un cintre. Lui était désormais en tee-shirt à manches courtes dont l'humidité faisait légèrement coller le tissu à sa peau. La jeune fille se délecta de la finesse de son chéri. Ce corps qu'elle désirait tant toucher, embrasser, mordre...

Légèrement embarrassé par le regard de sa petite amie qui le dévorait des yeux, le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_T'es niais, mec! Comme si elle t'avait invité pour se tourner les pouces..._

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils avaient prévu se voir en dehors des cours mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'au bout de deux mois de relation, Samantha voudrait... plus de choses. Cette relation allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

_Si être romantique était désuet alors je dois être le dernier des ringards !_

- Ça va? Tu as l'air soucieux, s'inquiéta Samantha.

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Son gilet posé à la va-vite sur la rambarde de l'escalier, elle ne portait plus qu'un léger décolleté gris en satin qui dévoilait une poitrine opulente . Samantha appartenait à ses filles bien en chair, et lui trouvait que c'était bien plus joli à admirer.

Le froid ambiant dans le hall d'entrée fit frisonner la jeune fille. Remarquant qu'elle avait la chair de poule, l'adolescent tendit les main et caressa ses bras nus avant de la câliner.

- Amour, fit-elle en se lovant contre lui. Nous sommes ensembles depuis quelques mois, tu sais, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas...?

Il ne répondit pas se contentant d'enfouir ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

- Pourquoi on ne le fait pas?

Le jeune homme, les joues rouges, s'arrêta de la caresser.

_Pas maintenant..._

Il s'était attendu à cette question. A son grand désarroi, la réponse était inexistante. Alors, pour détourner l'attention, il décida de l'embrasser langoureusement. Un long baiser passionné. Seulement, ce baiser ne rassasia pas la jeune fille et, le prenant par la main, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. La décoration y était simple : une commode, une coiffeuse, un bureau et un lit sur lequel se vautra la jeune fille.

_Elle fait fort quand même, va falloir que je raconte ça aux gars en rentrant. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça..._

Le jeune homme s'assit près d'elle mais ne s'allongea pas. Ses yeux fixés sur la baie vitrée éclaboussée de pluie. Derrière lui, il sentit les doigts de Samantha pénétrer dans ses cheveux puis lui caresser le cou avant de l'étreindre tout en enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure.

"Comme tu sens bon"", susurra-t-elle à son oreille en faisant glisser ses mains froides et humides sous son tee-shirt et en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Arrêtes s'il te plait.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas?, s'énerva Samantha en s'écartant.

- Je suis désolée Sam', répondit-il en se levant. Je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié un pote pour une réparation. Je le lui avais promis.

- Tu mens. Tu ne peux pas être franc et me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi?

_Non, je ne peux rien dire ou tu vas me piquer une de tes crises._

- Et bien, vas lui demander, c'est mon meilleur pote. Tu le connais, t'as son numéro, contacte-le!

Samantha, croisant les bras, se renfrogna. Se sentant coupable, il lui caressa la joue.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je ne peux pas. Pour moi, ce sera la première fois et je veux que ce soit extraordinaire.

- Oui c'est vrai..., souffla Samantha en levant les yeux vers lui. Dis quand est-ce que je viendrai chez toi?

- C'est un peu compliqué.

- Tu vois! Tout est compliqué décidément!

- Je suis désolé Samantha.

- Tu t'excuses tout le temps.

- Stop! J'en...

Le portable du jeune homme vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et regarda le numéro.

_Merde, je dois rentrer._

- Sam', on parle ce soir. Je t'appellerai, promis. Je dois rentrer.

Il embrassa la jeune fille, visiblement toujours fâchée, retourna dans le hall pour prendre son sweat avant de sortir.

Sur le chemin du retour, il rencontra Mr Powell, un vieux garagiste pour lequel il avait travaillé un été. Ce dernier lui proposa de le ramener chez lui ce que le jeune homme accepta avec joie, pensant aux minutes de trajet gagnées.

- Ça va depuis le temps? , demanda Mr Powell pendant qu'il montait à bord de la voiture.

- Oui et vous?

- Les affaires déclinent mais je m'accroche. Tu sais, la ville nous vole tous nos clients et puis la motorisation des véhicules ne nous facilite pas la tâche, mais que veux-tu!

- J'imagine.

- Espérons que mon affaire tienne la route jusqu'à ma retraite.

- Vous la prenez quand?

- Pas avant six-sept ans, mon p'tit gars ! Au fait, si tu veux venir nous donner un coup de main, n'hésite pas!

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Monsieur Powell, mais je ne suis pas non plus un spécialiste dans l'automobile.

- Tu sais te débrouiller tout de même !, fit le vieil homme en détournant les yeux de la route. Si c'est une question de sous...

- ATTENTION!, se mit à hurler l'adolescent en montrant de l'index la route.

Mr Powell appuya aussitôt sur le frein ; la voiture pila un grand coup.

Devant la voiture, sur la route, **un chat gris** titubait et regagnait tant bien que mal l'autre bord de la route avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les félins mais celui-ci avec ses tâches noires et son air penaud l'avait touché. Il s'autocongratula d'avoir averti le garagiste à temps et que celui-ci ne l'ait pas écrasé.

- Con d'chat!, rugit Mr Powell en passant la première.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau..._

**-A suivre-**

* * *

**Reviews ? **  
**Prochain chapitre : ELLE (Et ELLE, j'aime vraiment écrire sur cet OC, croyez-moi!)**

**Les mots en gras ne le sont pas au hasard au fait ;)! Cette fiction s'appelle _Entrecroisements sauvages_ et ça le sera dans tous les sens du terme ahah!**

**Excusez-moi pour les fautes...Je recherche un bêta :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENTRECROISEMENTS SAUVAGES**

**Disclaimer:** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéphanie Meyer!**

**Rating : M (lemons, violence)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Hurt/confort, Romance, Family. Bref, multi-genres.**

**Bêta : Shadows 1399 (un grand merci!)**

**Note 1 :** Il y a deux personnages : **Elle**_** (un OC), et Lui (personnage de Twilight) dont vous devez découvrir l'identité.** _**Je vous la dévoilerai d'ici plusieurs chapitres, ****mais pour le moment vous pouvez spéculer par reviews! Quant à Bella et Edward, ce seront des personnages "secondaires" mais i.m.p.o.r.t.a.n.t.s! (c'est le cas de le dire *pense à son plan de fic*)**

**Note 2 : **Maintenant, nous allons jouer à "chaud-froid". Je regarderai vos commentaires et vous direz si vous êtes "chaud" ou "froid" par rapport à l'identité du personnage LUI, d'où **l'intérêt de reviewer** ! :) Je répondrai désormais en MP à ceux qui revieweront. **Si vous ne reviewez pas, vous ne saurez pas de qui il s'agit!**

**Note 3 :** Je vois sur les statistiques des centaines de lecteurs. En retour, j'ai moins de 10 reviews. Lecteurs mode fufu, où êtes-vouuuus?!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**Shadows 1399 :** aucun souci pour le retard! Désormais, j'attendrai la review à chaque chapitre ahah!

**Jayma-crikette :** Pour Elle, c'est un de mes OCs secondaires dans une de mes fictions ^^, mais il ne faut pas deviner qui Elle est. En revanche, Lui, je continuerai à saupoudrer mes chapitres d'indices.

**Emma17 :** Nous saurons un jour le prénom d'Elle. Promis, un jour!

**Eagles :** Tes reviews déchirent toujours autant ahah!

**Iankee :** Je ne peux rien ahah! Je pense que, dès les reviews de ce chapitre 3, nous jouerons désormais au jeu du "chaud-froid". Au moins, ça pourrait vous aider.

**Pauline : **Si je donne l'époque, vous allez TOUT deviner et ça supprimera l'effet de surprise du chapitre 18! regarde bien les indices :p. Laissez-moi râler un peu

_Je vous remercie TsuchiiChan ainsi que luma 52 pour tous ces favos ou/et follows _

* * *

**Résumé entier:**

**Vous rêvez toutes de vous réincarner dans la peau de Bella Swan, d'être destinée au bel Edward et intégrer la famille Cullen. Mais comment faire lorsque votre réincarnation loupe et que vous vous retrouvez dans la peau d'un animal? Un crime, une vie chamboulée, une rencontre...magique.**

**Lui est un lycéen discret et calme. Son quotidien est aussi paisible que le cours d'une rivière. Pourtant, Il est particulier.**

**Elle était une jeune fille heureuse et épanouie. Elle était ... Maintenant que sa vie a chaviré, Elle se retrouve dans le corps d'un chat.**

* * *

_Bonne lecture! _

_Bisous, bisous mes chous, _

_Elena_

* * *

**OO**

**O**  
**CHAPITRE 3 : ELLE**

_**"Quand ELLE se fait couper la route**__**"**_

**O**  
**OO**

Son corps était ankylosé, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Autour d'elle, tout était ne distinguait qu'une forme au-dessus d'elle et des éclats de voix. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son corps ce qui lui était désagréable.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Faisant abstraction des nombreux bruits autour d'elle, la jeune femme se concentra sur ses derniers souvenirs. Un homme la poursuivant, une lame de cutter, une course-poursuite.

_Non ! Se pourrait-il que..._

Elle pressentait que c'était la fin. Sa fin.

La jeune femme avait envie de hurler, de se lever pour crier au monde toute sa haine. Mais une lourde fatigue la saisit. Ses paupières se refermèrent. La haine se dissipa petit à petit laissant place à un sentiment de soulagement. Ni le froid, ni les cris paniqués ni tous les maux du monde ne l'atteignaient plus.

_A quoi bon lutter ?_

Face à elle, une lumière. Douce et apaisante, elle l'enveloppa comme un cocon.

_Est-ce la mort ? _

Peu à peu, son corps avait moins d'emprises sur elle. Comme si elle me détachait de celui-ci. La jeune femme se laissa aller...

Vers la lumière.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur une table. Tout était incroyablement blanc et lumineux, empêchant ainsi de distinguer les moindres recoins de la pièce. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Craintive, elle n'osait bouger et préférer rester allongée, les bras collés au corps, nue comme un ver sous un léger tissu blanc qui me recouvrait.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête la faisant sursauter.

_**"Lèves-toi"**_

D'un geste mécanique, la jeune femme s'exécuta comme vidée de toute volonté. Elle balaya plus amplement du regard la pièce. A sa droite venait d'apparaître une table avec trois fioles.

_**"Que désires-tu le plus au monde? Je t'offre une nouvelle vie"**_

Les yeux écarquillés, totalement éberluée, elle fixa les trois fioles puis ses yeux dérivèrent à nouveau sur les murs. Il devait y avoir des caméras cachées ! Aucune porte, aucune fenêtre non plus.

_Se pourrait-il que je sois vraiment..._

_**"Ton âme a quitté le monde des vivants"**_

Choquée par la nouvelle, elle vacilla légèrement... Pourtant, elle avait un corps ! L'hypothèse de sa mort était, de ce fait, impossible.

_A moins que... _

**_"Le temps vous est compté. Quel est votre choix?"_**

Un choix, un choix... les circonstances n'étaient pas réellement prodigues aux choix.

Une nouvelle vie? Tant qu'à faire autant prendre une vie dont elle rêvait. Et il n'y en avait pas cinquante. Seulement une seule vie.

_Devenir Bella._

_**"Bella, Isabella Swan alors. Prenez donc la fiole bleue* et buvez là. La fiole bleue, n'oubliez pas."**_

La jeune femme s'avança vers la table et se saisit de la fiole bleue. En deux temps trois mouvements, le bouchon avait sauté et elle en versait le contenu dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était à terre en train de convulser, la fiole vide toujours dans la main.

_Et merde, j'aurais dû me souvenir. _

_Je suis daltonienne._

C'était encore un de ces rêves dans lesquelles tout individu a conscience qu'il songe mais en sortir se révèle impossible. Elle revoyait cet étrange homme s'avancer vers elle, puis l'image se brouilla et elle revint à la fête quelques heures avant l'incident. Instinctivement, à ces pensées, elle se recroquevilla.

**[Début du flashback de la fête] ****[Début du flashback de la fête]****[Début du flashback de la fête]**

- C'est toi qui écrit une page Facebook sur Edward ?

Elle se tourna vers une femme, visiblement un peu plus vieille qu'elle, qui venait de lui poser cette question tout en sirotait un Bloody Mary, un bras reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Deux longues tresses cadraient son visage mutin et son pull orange faisait ressortir sa peau d'indienne.

Entre deux gorgées de Gin Tonic, elle lui répondit.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Souvent, ce genre de discussion tournait en moqueries mais, à sa grande surprise, le visage de son interlocutrice s'éclaira :

- J'ai dévoré les livres l'année dernière lors de leur parution. Ce livre est tellement prenant! Une fois commencé, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter comme si j'étais envoûtée par le bel Edward. Stéphanie Meyer écrit d'une telle manière qu'on se retrouve plongé dans le monde de Bella. On y devient Bella...

Légèrement alcoolisée, le Gin Tonic presque vidé à la main, la jeune femme, qui tenait la page FB en question, n'osait couper la parole à son interlocutrice dans son soliloque. Pour son plus grand bonheur, un jeune homme se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'adressa à Elle.

- Tu sais où est Carla ?

- Non mais je vais la chercher tout de suite. Je dois partir, répondit-elle en se levant.

La jeune femme se faufila dans le couloir bondé de personnes. Après avoir joué des coudes, elle parvint enfin à la chambre de Clara. Sur la poignée de la porte se trouvait une chaussette, signe que la pièce était déjà occupée mais elle ouvrit quand même la porte et passa la tête.

_Purée !_

Elle surprenait toujours les gens au plus mauvais moment. Mais Clara ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue prenant du plaisir avec un homme qui n'était pas son petit copain sous les draps de son lit. Elle referma la porte et, en se retournant, elle buta contre le torse d'un homme. Elle releva la tête et tomba face à face avec Adam. Celui qu'elle s'imaginait être son bel Edward Cullen. Il sourit et pencha sa tête pour lui susurrer quelques mots doux à l'oreille. Le visage de la jeune femme se rembrunit et, d'un coup d'épaule, elle l'envoya valser. A la différence d'Edward, Adam était le parfait enfoiré de service, un vrai chien, toujours à la recherche d'une partenaire pour ses jeux érotiques. Elle le haïssait. Sa colère n'était pas seulement due au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un salop de première mais plutôt parce que, au fond d'elle, son désir refoulé envers lui resurgissait à chaque contact. Sans compter son odeur boisée la faisait chavirer. Une odeur de sapin.

**[Fin du flashback]****[Fin du flashback]****[Fin du flashback]****  
**

Cette odeur de sapin lui parvenait à ses narines. Bien qu'elle soit dans un rêve, elle la sentait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Son corps était allongé sur le côté dans l'herbe humide. Devant elle, de l'herbe haute à perte de vue l'empêchait de visualiser sa position.

Elle se sentait étrange. Ses muscles étaient endoloris comme si elle était passée sous un rouleau compresseur, et une migraine pointait son nez. Elle referma ses paupières pour se concentrer afin d'écouter l'environnement qui l'entourait. Des piaillements mélodieux d'oiseaux, le doux bruissement des feuilles d'arbres, et plus loin, le bruit apaisant d'un ruisseau.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans des bois ?_

Bien que son crâne la faisait souffrir , elle se remémora tant bien que mal les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Une pièce blanche, une voix, une fiole.

_Ah oui, la fiole ! _

Elle se souvint avoir bu la mauvaise fiole. Elle crut un instant mourir à cause de cette erreur. Mais, de toute évidence, son corps était là, sa conscience et son esprit aussi. Le souffle du vent caressait sa peau et elle sentait le contact avec la terre : elle n'était pas morte. Enfin, pas une deuxième fois. L'hypothèse du fantôme était écartée.

_Une renaissance ? J'ai ressuscité, cool !_

En revanche, quelques craintes l'assaillirent quant à l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Si la mauvaise fiole menait à un autre monde, cette renaissance serait sans nul doute mal venue. Mais elle avait foi en l'hypothèse de renaître dans l'univers de _Twilight_ et espérait de tout son cœur que cette forêt soit celle bordant la ville de Forks. La seule manière de le savoir, c'était de se lever.

_Allez cocotte, bouge ton boule. En plus, il commence à dracher sévère! _

Avec difficulté, elle roula sur le ventre et se tint sur ses poignets en premier lieu, pour y aller doucement, car elle se sentait nauséeuse.

_Oh putain !_

Elle fut soudainement prise de tournis. Les herbes n'étaient pas hautes, c'était elle qui était petite! Son regard glissait vers ses "poignets": des pattes! Elle poussa un cri , mais ce fut plus un miaulement strident qui sortit de sa bouche qu'un hurlement humain.

Choquée, elle s'évanouit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un foutu cauchemar. Elle était bel et bien dans la réalité. Sa nouvelle réalité désormais. Des larmes salées s'écoulaient à gros flots de ses petits yeux. Ses yeux de chat.

Prenant son courage à "deux mains", elle se hissa sur ses pattes. Comme c'était étrange d'être si petite quand on appartenait autrefois aux femmes de grande taille. Elle se faufila parmi les tiges d'herbes prenant soin de ne pas poser ses coussinets sur des épines ou un quelconque élément qui aurait pu lui blesser les "papattes". C'était déjà très perturbant de se retrouver dans le corps d'un chat, elle n'allait pas non se blesser ou se casser une patte.

_C'est lourd, je ne vois rien avec toutes ces herbes_.

Brusquement, elle m'arrêta, les oreilles dressées. Un bruit de voitures qui circulaient parvenait à mes oreilles.

_Youhou, la civilisation "humaine" !_

Elle trottait en titubant légèrement -elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce corps félin - jusqu'à arriver sur une route qu'elle me mit à longer. A peine une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, elle tomba nez à nez avec un panneau de direction dont l'inscription la remplit de joie : Forks. Pour atteindre la ville, elle devait tourner à gauche. Pour ce faire, il lui fallait traverser la route puis longer celle qui bifurquait à gauche.

_Quelqu'un pourra peut-être m'aider, une fois Forks atteinte ! Je peux toujours rêver mais autant essayer... Forks, il faut que je retrouve Edward à tout prix! Il est là-bas, j'en suis certaine! _

Elle rit intérieurement. Les pensées d'une fangirl avant tout!

Après avoir grimpé sur la route qui était légèrement surélevée par rapport au sol terreux, elle commença à traverser. Son instinct lui dictait d'aller au lycée de Forks. En tant que chat, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Mais il y avait sûrement Edward... Certitude assurée par son sixième sens. Etant lui-même assez surnaturel, peut-être pourrait-elle entrer en contact avec lui d'une quelconque manière. Elle doutait fortement qu'un chat puisse écrire, mais plusieurs moyens de communication existaient... Soudain, tandis que elle était tout à ses pensées, elle entendit un crissement de pneus qui lui hérissa le poil. Sur sa gauche, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas atteint le milieu de la route, **une voiture** pila à quelques mètres d'elle.

_Connard! Faut regarder où tu roules ! Nan mais je n'ai pas envie de re-mourir, hein!_

Elle ne pouvait distinguer les personnes -même pas une touffe de cheveux- assises dans le véhicule car celui-ci était trop haut pour sa taille de chat. Choquée par le pilage, le coeur battant comme s'il allai sortir de sa cage thoracique, elle regagna tant bien que mal l'autre côté de la route en titubant.

_Go, Lycée de Forks ! A moi, Edward Cullen !_

**_- A suivre -_**

* * *

**_* _La forme la plus fréquente de daltonisme est la confusion du vert et du rouge. Mais il en existe d'autres, plus rares, comme la confusion du bleu et du jaune.**

**Reviews ? **

**Prochain chapitre avec ELLE : des vampires font leur arrivée dans la fiction :p**

**Les mots en gras ne le sont pas au hasard au fait ;)! Cette fiction s'appelle _Entrecroisements sauvages_ et ça le sera dans tous les sens du terme ahah!**

**A la semaine prochaine avec LUI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTRECROISEMENTS SAUVAGES**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéphanie Meyer!**

**Rating : M (lemons, violence)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Hurt/confort, Romance, Family. Bref, multi-genres.**

**Bêta : Shadows 1399**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pauline : Oui, voilà! ^^ Et ce n'est que le début!**

**Puceron52 : Oui, c'est un moyen pour dériver du rêve à la réalité :)**

* * *

**_Ce chapitre sera court. _**

**_Je suis totalement démoralisée pour cette fiction. _**

**_Je vous délivre une histoire travaillée, sans fautes et originale et j'ai l'impression de brasser du vide._**

_J'ai de très bonnes statistiques et rien que pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu des centaines de views. _

_En retour, 2 reviews. (merci aux seules et uniques personnes pour avoir reviewé ; si je venais à supprimer cette fiction, je vous ferais parvenir ce dossier en pdf)._

_Bref, blague. _

_Je suis désolée de m'énerver mais je trouve que c'est limite. **Jamais je n'avais encore vu ça.**_

**_C'est une fiction où je vous amène à participer, pour une fois. _**

_Du coup, l'écriture risque d'être ardue et saccadée pour ce chapitre._

_A l'heure où je vous écris, je ne sais même pas si j'y glisserai des indices. _

**_Maintenant je remets le sort de cette fiction entre vos mains. _**

_Personnellement, je sais qui est la personne, quand ça se passe, les tournants qui vous surprendront. _

* * *

**Jeu :**

**+5 reviews : 1 indice**

**+10 reviews : 2 indices**

**+ 20 reviews : ….X indices**

**Que le sort vous soit favorable !**

* * *

**OO**

**O**

**CHAPITRE 4 : LUI**

**"Quand IL suit SA route"**

**O**

**OO**

Oubliant vite l'incident avec le chat, Mr Powell redémarra et continua de longer la départementale 101 en direction de Forks. Forks était un de ces villes légèrement paumées dans le fin fond de l'Amérique. Souvent frappée par les intempéries et très humide, elle n'attirait que peu de touristes ; les commerces étaient le plus souvent remplis par les autochtones, pour l'essentiel des pêcheurs attirés par ces nombreuses rivières. Il s'y dénombrait à peine plus de trois mille personnes.

Le portable du jeune homme vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lut les messages qu'il avait reçus :

**"Rejoins-moi au Coffee Shop dans Forks stp ;)"**

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce que foutait son meilleur ami à Forks, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'y traîner souvent. Peu importe, il l'y rejoindrait

Revenant sur l'interface des messages, il ouvrit le second.

**"La prochaine fois, fais pas ton enfoiré :p! Chez toi ? Sam' "**

Levant les yeux au ciel, il décida d'ignorer le message de sa petite amie.

Mr Powell remarqua son air dépité :

- Un problème, jeune homme ?

- Rien de méchant.

- Histoire de cœur ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Tu es jeune et tu as le temps devant toi.

- Enfin, chaque seconde passe et s'ajoute comme un grain de sable dans un sablier. Tout est compté, même le temps.

- Tu reviens de cours de philosophie ?!, rit Mr Powell.

Le jeune homme rit à gorge déployée avec le garagiste. Il se sentait plus détendu.

- Non mais plus sérieusement, ça concerne ma copine. C'est tout, lâcha-t-il en faisant une mimique.

Mr Powell frappa le volant et s'écria :

- Ah les femmes ! Si elles n'étaient pas aussi compliquées, je n'aurais pas divorcé deux fois!

- Vous avez déjà divorcé ?

- Oui. La première m'a quitté au bout de trois ans pour un gars de Washington.

- Oh, je suis désolé...

- Y'a pas de quoi! De toute façon, j'ai fini par lui pardonner. Qui voudrait pas sortir de ce trou ?

Une voiture passa dans le sens inverse et fit des appels de phares. En réponse, Mr Powell appuya plusieurs fois sur le klaxon et salua la personne dans l'autre véhicule.

- T'as pas reconnu qui c'était ?, demanda d'un ton assez brut le garagiste au jeune homme.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la personne.

- C'est Monsieur Swan, Charlie Swan.

- Le policier de Forks ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Il me semble qu'il a toujours fait son service à Forks...

- J'en sais rien. Mais tu vois, lui aussi, il est divorcé. Renée Dwyer, elle s'appelait.

- Elle s'est remariée ?

- Oui, elle aussi. Tu vois, les femmes sont vraiment compliquées. Ca ne sert à rien de trop s'accrocher...Forks est à 5 kilomètres, je t'y emmène ?

- Oui s'il te plait! J'ai besoin d'aller au "Forks Coffee Shop" dans le centre-ville.

- Avec ton ami, le grand brun tout mince ?

- Oui.

Le portable vibra à nouveau dans sa poche.

- Tiens, en parlant du loup, je suis sûr que c'est lui !

- Réponds-lui avant qu'il s'inquiète.

**" Tu t'es paumé en route ? Tu viens à pieds ou quoi? "**

En lisant le message, le jeune homme se mit à rire et puis il répondit :

**" Mr Powell qui m'amène. Ce soir, on rentre par la forêt ou ça craint ?"**

Message envoyé. Il referma le portable et se tourna vers Mr Powell :

- On est encore loin ?

- Deux kilomètres, mon p'tiot! Faut pas être pressé dans le coin, il n'y a pas cinquante routes !

Le portable vibra à nouveau. Le dernier message lui soutira une grimace. Il garda le portable à la main au cas où il recevrait un autre message.

**"Justement, on en parlera. Peux pas par message..."**

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Voyant que l'adolescent, sur le siège passager, était peu enclin à la conversation, Mr Powell alluma la radio et le voyage se finit avec "_Californication_" des Red Hot Chili Peppers à tue-tête, grand succès rock de la fin des années 90.

Arrivé devant le coffee shop de Forks, Mr Powell se gara. Ouvrant la portière, le jeune homme le salua puis referma derrière lui.

Une fois le portable remis dans sa poche, il s'empressa de courir vers l'entrée du commerce sous la pluie qui recommençait à chuinter. Dans l'entrée, il fit une halte et appela son meilleur ami qui décrocha sur le champs.

- Je viens d'arriver, t'es où ?

- Derrière toi, idiot !, pouffa la voix qui s'entendait désormais en double.

A peine retourné, le jeune homme se retrouva pris dans une accolade.

- Alors, ça a été avec...

- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

Son meilleur ami émit un rire léger puis, passant son bras derrière les épaules de son acolyte, emmena celui-ci vers une table où ils s'assirent.

Le serveur vint aussitôt prendre leurs commandes -deux cafés- puis repartit. Le jeune homme attendit que celui-ci soit parvenu au bar pour prendre la parole :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question par sms tout à l'heure.

Son meilleure amis racla la gorge puis se rapprocha avant de chuchoter :

_- Les Cullens sont en sortie dès ce soir._

Le regard que s'échangèrent alors les deux amis fut lourd de sens.

**- A suivre -**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre avec ELLE : des vampires font leur arrivée dans la fiction :p**

**Les mots en gras ne le sont pas au hasard au fait ;)! Cette fiction s'appelle Entrecroisements sauvages et ça le sera dans tous les sens du terme ahah!**

**RAPPEL : JE PRENDS DES VACANCES AU MOIS DE JUIN PENDANT UNE DURÉE INDÉTERMINÉE! DERNIÈRE PUBLICATION AVANT.**

**Maintenant, faites ce vous voulez, review ou pas review.**

**Je suis déprimée et je n'espère plus. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'impression que si j'avais écrit "vn hqsjdb jkhdsui kjnqdn noihc lhn, vguhdk? loucds ! Iujdksb, idukjsb...kjdlj? iohfs. KKJH!? jhs", en fait...ça serait revenu au même. **

**Voilà.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENTRECROISEMENTS SAUVAGES**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéphanie Meyer!**

**Rating : M (lemons, violence)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Hurt/confort, Romance, Family. Bref, multi-genres.**

**Bêta : Shadows 1399**

**Groupe FB de l'auteur : "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

**Rejoignez-moi ;)**

**Un grand merci à Isis duclanNamur pour m'avoir citée et recommandée. J'en suis très touchée.**

**Note : Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Ma beta est en plein déménagement :p. Dès que j'aurais la version corrigée, je re-uploderai. Sinon, je suis en plein stage en ce moment. Mes horaires varient entre 5h du matin et 22h et c'est un boulot assez physique. Du coup, je ne pourrais plus updater régulièrement. Cependant, vous aurez une alerte personnelle à chaque publication. **

**Processus d'écriture :** **j'écris toujours mes brouillons à la première personne ! Ensuite, je retranscris à la troisième personne, il se peut donc que dans cette version non-beta, il y ait des résidus de "je"**

* * *

_A vous de découvrir le prologue et le premier chapitre!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Les reviews sont les récompenses de l'auteur pour son travail acharné de plusieurs heures ;)_**_  
_**

_Vous commencez à être tous sur la bonne piste!_

_19 reviews! Du coup, DEUX indices pour le prochain chapitre avec lui ;)_

_Là, je vous ai déjà mis un indice gratuit sur le temps de l'action dans ce chapitre ;)_

_Bisous, bisous,_

_Elena_

* * *

**Jeu :**

**+5 reviews : 1 indice**

**+10 reviews : 2 indices**

**+ 20 reviews : ….X indices**

**Que le sort vous soit favorable !**

* * *

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 5 : ELLE**

**"Quand ELLE passe aux grandes vitesses..."**

**O**

**OO**

Une fois arrivée sur l'autre bord de la route, elle se tourna vers le chauffard toujours planté au milieu de la route avec son caisson. Un détail attira son attention : juste devant le véhicule, sur le bas-coté, était érigé un panneau indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la route 101.

_La route qu'Edward emprunte tout le temps dans le livre! Je suis sur la bonne piste!_

Poussant des cris de fangirl s'apparentant plus à des miaulements aigus, elle décida de changer de route et de suivre celle-ci. La camionnette avait déjà redémarré, l'idée de s'y accrocher fût donc aussitôt repoussée. Elle se fraya donc un chemin parmi les hautes herbes qui poussaient sur les cotés de la route tout en prenant garde aux voitures, monstres géants et vombrissants pour sa nouvelle carrure.

Quelques heures plus tard, la faim la tiraillait à l'extrême, elle tomba devant une indication qui la remplit de bonheur : lycée de Forks. C'était un bâtiment plus petit que celui dans lequel elle allait durant son adolescence. Malgré ses briques rouges et un air se voulant victorien, ce lycée ressemblait un peu à une prison à ses yeux.

_Une prison avec un joli prisonnier à l'intérieur._

Le drapeau américain flottait, se dévoilant tout entier à cause du vent fort. L'air s'infiltrait dans ses poils mais, bien que tous les élèves entrant et sortant du lycée, portaient des vêtements chauds, elle ne grelottait pas. Il y avait au moins un avantage à être un chat ... mais elle ne souhaitait pas se complaire dans cet état. Trouver un remède au plus vite était inéluctable. Et son petit "doigt" (ou coussinet...) lui soufflait d'aller à la rencontre de son bel Edward Cullen.

En tournant autour du lycée, elle finit par tomber sur les tables de pique-nique sur lesquelles les élèves s'affalaient pour manger. Il faut dire qu'un soleil timide pointait son nez depuis à peine une heure . L'odeur des sandwichs parvint à ses narines, son ventre grogna.

_Bon sang, comme j'ai faim !_

Vaincue par son instinct, elle approcha avec légèreté des casse-croûtes de la table la plus proche. Mais les lycéens qui y étaient assis apprécièrent peu sa présence et l'un, un grand noir assez costaud, se leva tout en essayant de l'effrayer.

En réponse, elle se lécha les babines, les oreilles baissées. La situation se corsa lorsqu'il se baissa pour prendre un caillou. Alors, elle prit "les pattes à son cou" et déguerpit sous une table voisine.

Elle était enroulée, toute tremblante, quand une tête regarda sous la table. Un visage assez rond mais très beau avec des petites joues comme celles d'un poupon. Les yeux étaient pétillants et rieurs ; les cheveux blonds pâles dressés en pic sur la tête. Son apparence lui rappelait quelque chose...

_Mike Newton ?_

- Minou, minou, souffla le jeune homme en tendant une main, paume vers le ciel vers elle.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul pendant un instant peinant à croire qu'elle puisse faire face au garçon le plus populaire du lycée de Forks - après Edward Cullen, bien sûr - ; le Mike du livre, essayant d'affronter vainement Jacob le loup lors d'un rendez-vous au cinéma avec Bella ; le Mike qui se mettra en couple avec Jessica Stanley.

_Non, c'est impossible. Oh mon dieu!_

- Mike, tu viens ? Le cours commence dans cinq minutes, cria une fille derrière lui.

Des cheveux bruns lisses plus bas que les épaules, une tête de pipelette : Jessica ?

- J'arrive, Jessica ! Dis à Eric de prendre mon cahier, répondit Mike en avançant plus sa main.

En reniflant, elle reconnut l'odeur de jambon mêlé à celle de l'emmental. Elle se remit sur mes pattes puis mangea les quelques bouts de nourritures que Mike lui donnait. Ce n'était pas des mets de premier choix mais cela lui suffirait amplement. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle le remercia par quelques miaulements ce qui le fit sourire.

Une fois Mike parti avec son groupe d'amis, elle continua sa ronde autour du lycée à la recherche dans son beau vampire. Avoir croisé Mike et Jessica l'avait en quelques sortes rassurée : elle était bel et bien dans la saga Twilight. Bien que elle ne soit pas à la place qu'elle espérait, elle y était !

Un détail la titillait... à quel moment était-elle arrivée ? Appartenait-elle à l'aventure écrite par Stephenie Meyer ? Sa chasse fut vite arrêtée par un adversaire de taille. Le concierge du lycée croisa sa route et mécontent, se mit à la poursuivre, un balai à la main, vociférant un chapelet d'insultes.

- Dégage, sale matou! Va-t-en !

Elle évita quelques cailloux au passage.

_Quel vieux fou!_

Rien ne l'étonnait maintenant et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Brigitte Bardot était devenue militante. A la réflexion, peut-être qu'elle-même avait été transformée en chat puis subi les méchancetés des hommes !

_Si je redeviens humaine, promis, je contacterais la SPA et serais militante de l'association de BB !_

Le concierge cessa de la courser sur le parking. Elle s'était bien cachée sous une voiture.

Lorsqu'elle se fut bien assurée qu'aucun danger ne l'environnait, elle sortit de sa cachette. En jetant un coup d'oeil, elle remarqua que son abri était une Volvo grise. Son instinct lui dicta qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Edward. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit selon laquelle elle pourrait se faufiler dans sa voiture ou l'une des voitures des autres Cullen pour infiltrer leur maison. Sur cette pensée, elle cherchait un endroit sur la Volvo où s'accrocher mais ce fut en vain. Alors, elle regarda les voitures à côté et reconnut le pick-up et la petite décapotable des autres membres de la famille. Son choix se porta le pick-up, elle se cacha à l'arrière de celui-ci en catimini, espérant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et qu'elle ne me serait pas découverte.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit et quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent qu'elle vit arriver un groupe au teint de craie dont la beauté dépassait la perfection même. Un mannequin digne de Vogue, une jeune brunette toute guillerette, un gars bien bâti suivi par un jeune homme blond qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

Rosalie, Alice Emmett et Jasper.

_Encore plus beaux que je ne les imaginais._

Elle avait peine à croire qu'ils étaient là près d'elle. Ses yeux brûlaient presque par tant d'élégance, de beauté et de perfection.

- Jasper, tu feras attention à toi, d'accord? , confia Alice en embrassa le jeune homme qui resta immobile.

- Promis, souffla ce dernier.

- Tu vas ...faire du camping ? demanda Rosalie en montant avec Emmett dans le véhicule.

- Oui ce soir, avec Edward. Je l'attends et on part avec sa Volvo.

Rosalie acquiesça. Emmett démarra en trombe et sortit du parking.

_Pour le moment, tout va bien... espérons que je ne me fasse pas griller..._

Le trajet se déroula sans trop d'inquiétudes, hormis Rosalie qui reniflait de temps à autre derrière elle. Par peur d'être découverte, elle se replia plus encore sur elle-même sous une bâche attendant l'arrêt total du véhicule. Le ronronnement du moteur et l'ennui eurent raison d'elle et elle s'assoupit sans peines.

A son réveil, le véhicule ne roulait plus. Elle passa la tête en-dessous la bâche vers l'extérieur et fut surprise de constater qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle se glissa en dehors de la voiture. Autour, tout était sombre. Aucune villa, aucune maison. Rien.

_Mais où sont-ils ? Partis chasser également?_

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit à les attendre. Elle devait aller de l'avant et les chercher. Ainsi, elle se mit en route dans la forêt. Très troublée de pouvoir scruter dans le noir, elle se faufila à travers les fougères reniflant pour pister la trace des vampires. Ayant pu humer leurs odeurs dans le pick-up, la tâche lui était facilitée.

Soudain, **une biche*** qui semblait s'enfuir lui coupa la route. Son corps se plaqua à terre, les oreilles levées à l'affût d'un quelconque danger. Puis une ombre passa si vite suivie d'une deuxième qu'elle ne put les distinguer. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que les ombres se figèrent ; l'une d'elle se rapprocha.

_Jasper !_

Ses yeux étaient très dilatés, les crocs pointues prêtes à s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle hurlait intérieurement.

_Non, pas ça! Non! Bordel, c'est vrai qu'ils sont "végétariens"!_

Elle vit la deuxième silhouette, derrière Jasper, froncer les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche, béat.

Ce reflet roux caramel, cette peau lisse, cette jeunesse éternelle...les mots lui échappaient tellement Edward Cullen était d'une beauté insaisissable.

_Mon Edward…_

Jasper s'approcha d'elle, la bouche grande ouverte laissant découvrir son aspect prédateur.

_Pas une fois de plus, non!_

C'est alors que le bel Edward prit la parole de sa voix suave et envoûtante:

- Jasper, arrête!

Le blondinet se stoppa aussitôt comme face à un mur puis se tourna vers Edward qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Arrête, ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois en l'arrêtant avec son bras.

Il était de plus en plus près d'elle. Ses poils de chats, hérissés, étaient en alerte.

_Vais-je leur servir de dîner?_

**- A suivre -**

* * *

***Cette biche ne vous rappelle rien ? Avez-vous deviné quand se passe cette fiction ?**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre avec LUI ! Et plusieurs indices !**

**Pour être tenu des activités de l'auteur et de sa progression de ses écrits, rejoignez-moi sur le groupe FB: "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lily :** Bienvenue! Vous ne devez deviner que l'identité de Lui ^^'. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura ; mais une chose est certaine, 18 sont déjà prévus. Ils représenteraient en quelques sortes une première saison. Sinon je n'ai rien changé à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire sera même en lien avec l'histoire originale de l'auteur. Comment ? Vous verrez :). Pour interagir, je vais faire appel à un truc tout bête mais je n'en dis pas plus pour que ce soit une découverte!

**Jayma-crikette :** Don't worry ! Je sais ce que c'est les problèmes personnels :), d'autant plus que tu m'avais déjà reviewé! En tout cas, super raisonnement ! *chapeau bas*

**Guest 2 :** Héhé, chaud chaud les marrons!

**Azu :** Merci pour ton soutien ! Tes compliments et tes mots me vont droit au coeur, un grand merci! As-tu un compte ? Pour te prévenir des updates etc

**Emma17 :** Mais nooon, me revoilà!

**Pauline :** Oh purée, j'ai vu James passer devant ma fenêtre! Du coup, j'ai écrit XD...ok je - next.

**Guest 1 :** Très chaud aussi ;). Penses-tu que les deux le sont ?

**Luma :** Un grand merci pour tes encouragements! Tu as su m'expliquer pas mal de choses et je t'en remercie :)

**Lilly :** Au bûcher! Non, je rigole XD. Merci pour tous ces compliments! Hum...j'aime beaucoup Jasper aussi ^^' Je pense trop à Felix le chat quand j'écris pour Elle ahahah! Parfois je pleure de rire sur les chapitres avec Elle , je m'imagine des situations assez burlesques ahahah! Sinon je n'ai strictement rien changé à l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer! L'histoire sera même juxtaposée à celle-ci ;) ; j'aime trop faire ça! Pour toutes mes fictions, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à dénaturer l'oeuvre. Perfectionniste, j'ai tendance à chercher les détails dans les oeuvres et les notes de l'auteur. Du coup, si c'est un vampire, cela restera un vampire! En tout cas, n'aies pas de doute (*petit message subliminal*) car dans ta review, tu n'étais pas si loin (à un moment, à un bout de phrase) de la vérité.

**Isis duclanNamur :** Je vous remercie pour ses précieux conseils, maître Jedi Précieux, ils m'ont été! J'ajouterai à ce propos : "La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine... La haine mène à la souffrance !" [Yoda]

**Sagit41 :** Oh ma douuuuce! Je suis trop heureuse de te voir ici! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me lises! Promis, je vais continuer!

**Embellina :** Merci plein de coeurs pour toi! J'espère que tu seras plus éclairée dans le prochain chapitre!

**Willi Lilly :** Merci pour ta review! (oui beaucoup de Lilly O.o) Je suis une auteure très sadique, cela se ressent en général dans tous mes écrits :) ! En fait, je travaille! Avec des horaires assez...ignobles... Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un passage! Du coup, les examens se sont bien passés?

**Tia63 : **Bonjour! Merci de m'avoir laissée une review ! J'ai été très surprise de savoir qu'on me faisait de la pub :D. Quelques éclaircissements pour Lui et Elle. Elle est un OC qui peut être n'importe qui, toi, moi, quelqu'un dans la rue, ton chat (O.o). Lui est un personnage de Twilight créé par Stephenie Meyer. Ce n'est pas un Cullen ;) comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre. Lui et Elle vont se rencontrer...de mémoire...dans deux ou trois chapitres ! (plutôt deux d'ailleurs). PS : Tu as bien fait de pencher vers ce côté ... *clin d'oeil*

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers et favorers: **_PleaseDontFall, Missiphil, Moody98, Embellina, IsisduclanNamur, EisenSchatten, Iankee, Scayfalers_**


End file.
